Minions/Trivia
}}}|General | }}}/Trivia|Trivia | }}}/Gallery|Gallery | This= } }} *Minions are the star characters in the series Slave Beater 4000 and Windex Drinker *One of the Minions made a cameo appearance in the Angry Birds Stella Webseries. *Minions are the official mascots for Illumination Entertainment as well as Universal Pictures. *A minion makes a cameo in another Illumination Entertainment movie, The Lorax. *Minions' quotes are now one of the popular internet memes. *The models of the Minions are redesigned in the following films. **The colors of their skin and dungarees are brighter. **In the first film, Minions have slightly crooked teeth. After the second film, they have aligned teeth. **New hairstyles or minions can be seen (bald, short-spiked, and half-bald). *Eric Guillon, the art director of the Despicable Me movie series, is the creator of the minions. *Minions may be based off the servbot from Megaman Legends as they both are Minions/Servants to an evil character and they both have the same color scheme. *The Minions have personalities that are similar to the Raving Rabbids from the Rabbids video game series. *Minions have only three fingers, possibly because most classic cartoon characters are drawn with only three (or four) fingers. *In the first film, there were really only seven well know main and notable minions that names are mentioned by Gru and has a big part which are: Dave, Stuart, Kevin, Jerry, Tim, Mark and Phil. *They have been confirmed in the movie titled Minions, to have existed long before humans, though in the short film Orientation Day and in the dialogue mentioned in the original movie, the idea for how they came to be was seen to be different at that point in time, where it was thought that Gru actually created the Minions and cloned them, which is why there are so many. *Their existence as artificial beings is noted by the final schematics in the little girls' room. Minions are possibly made from humans by the Minionizer, a ray gun that turns humans into Minions, as seen in Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem at Universal Studios. **This is generally considered as non-canon (or just something Gru invented for the express purpose of the ride). *According to Pierre Coffin, there are over 899 minions. But in Minions the rise of gru official trailer 2:35 if he or she can count the population is 100. **In the theatrical poster of the second film, it shows that there are at least 10,400 minions. *There are six names of minions (Carl, Jerry, Kevin, Phil, Tim, and Tom) that can refer to two different minions among all the films. *Although unintentional, the names of the two minions, Tom and Jerry, could be a reference to the Tom and Jerry franchise of cartoon shorts and television series featuring Thomas the Cat and Jerry the Mouse. *During the weeks leading up to the box office premiere of the film Minions, a wide variety of minion-themed merchandises, products and tie-in advertisements began popping up in retail stores and the mainstream media under the largest-scale and most expansive promotional campaign launched by the film’s distributor Universal Pictures in its history. Among the nearly a dozen companies involved in the partnership include McDonald’s, General Mills, Tic Tac, Hostess, Amazon and Kotex, as well as major media and tech companies like the UK’s Sky Broadband and China’s VIVO, as well as Universal’s parent company Comcast. * Minions are physically invincible and immortal. In the film Minions, when Stuart, Bob and Kevin were tortured on the rack, their bodies were able to stretch easily; throughout all three films, they've been hit by various objects on their bodies, got their head stuck in a jar, and etc., without any ill effect. For example, Bob (not the Bob appeared in Minions) was given an anti-gravity serum by Dr. Nefario, who absent-mindedly left a window open, causing poor Bob to float out of our atmosphere in Despicable Me. He was still seen alive in space at the end of the movie, but we don't know what happened to him after that. * Otto is currently the only minion with braces.